


You Taste Marvelous

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, dr. strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam and Theo haven't hooked up in ages.  But a Marvel marathon just might change that.OrJust a little tiny bit of smutty humor in honor of Infinity War's release.





	You Taste Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts), [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



 

“Why do I have to be at this again?  You’ve already made me watch like a billion of these movies.”  Theo grumbled as Liam dragged him inside the house from the front porch.

 

Liam slammed the door shut and reached for Theo’s keys, tossing them on the foyer table and tugging Theo’s large rain jacket off.

 

Theo continued to slouch and pout, not moving even after Liam had hung his coat on the rack.

 

“Well, I hardly think you were paying enough attention to any of these movies to understand what is going on in the MCU.  And we’re only watching 10 of them over the next two days. And you haven't seen at least three of them so you have to stay.”  Liam rolled his eyes before looking down at Theo’s running shorts and flip flops judgmentally. “Did you seriously leave the house in rainbows when it's raining outside?”

 

“I was lazy!”  Theo whined, kicking off the flip flops.  “I rsvp'd no to this on the stupid Facebook invite and then you call and yell at me for no fucking reason… And I did too pay attention!”

 

“Yeah. To either the back of your eyelids or my mouth on your dick.”  Liam scoffed.

 

“Shhhh!”  Theo hissed. Looking up at the entrance to the living room where Theo could hear Mason, Corey, Lydia, Nolan and Scott talking and laughing as they waited for the food and movies to start.

 

“Oh my God, like they don't know we used to fool around sometimes.”  Liam rolled his eyes for what he thought had to be the third time since Theo had shown up at his parent’s door.

 

“They do not.”  Theo looked scandalized as he whispered to his old housemate.

 

“Uh.  Yeah.”  Liam squinted at the 24 year old chimera in confusion.  “They definitely do. We were not that careful.”

 

“Even your parents?”  Theo squeaked as he heard Jenna and David walk in from the backyard with what smelled like trays of ribs and wings.

 

“Dude, my parents thought we were like…  _ together _ .”  Liam frowned.  “When I came back from college and moved in, they waited all of like 2 hours to ask me if we were going to get back together now that I live in the same part of the state again.”

 

“What?!” Theo’s voice cracked as he reacted in completely honest surprise.

 

In all the weekly dinners Jenna had made Theo attend after he’d moved out to his own apartment, she and David and never let on that they thought he and Liam had been involved in a relationship up until the werewolf left for college.

 

Which they weren't.

 

They were best friends of course.

 

And if they had developed a habit of sucking each others dicks once in a while, that wasn't a huge deal, right?

 

“She was so disappointed when I told her we weren't.”  Liam laughed and shook his head.

 

Theo’s chest constricted and he tried not to frown as a sudden, surprising wave of disappointed washed over him.

 

“Can't really get back together when we never actually dated.”  Liam sighed. Theo looked up to gauge the look on the other man’s face, but Liam was already turning and walking into the other room.  Theo followed and saw Scott's eyes flick to him with a sad smile, implying the alpha had heard the slightly awkward end to his and Liam's conversation.

 

Theo made his way around the room and backyard, exchanging more than just hellos to all the pack members he seldom got to see.  He was happy that Liam and Mason were home from school. Nolan and Scott had stayed in Beacon Hills, but with all the time the human spent going on dates and being a college kid, and the time that Scott spent traveling on alpha business, Theo had felt pretty lonely.

 

He could make friends if he wanted to, but it was never the same as it was with the McCall pack.

 

“Everyone ready to start?”  Jenna called out over the noise, waving her remote in the air.

 

Theo looked around and saw that everyone was settled into a couch seat or spot on the ground, already digging into their plates of food. So Theo, who hadn't made himself one yet, took an empty plate and sat down at the completely unoccupied dining table at the other side of the room, causing almost the entire room to look at him with raised brows.

 

“What?”  Theo frowned and shrugged.  “I wanna be near the food. I can see from here.”

 

Everyone laughed as Jenna went to press play on Captain America: The First Avenger.

 

Theo grabbed a rib and let his eyes drift over the Liam who was staring at him with a fond smile.  Liam blushed and went back to eating and watching the intro to the movie.

 

*****

 

Theo had fallen asleep in a food coma less than ten minutes into Civil War.  He woke in a much darker room, assuming it was well past sundown now. He listened to the sounds of another movie he had already seen, Doctor Strange.  He eased himself from the spot where he was sprawled on the floor to relieve himself.

 

When Theo walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen and living room, he noted Liam was moving around in the dark, then opening the fridge.

 

“Whatcha making?”  Theo whispered, lower than necessary, but knowing Liam would hear his voice through the sounds of Dr. Stephen Strange fighting with his cloak.

 

Liam turned from the fridge, shutting it slowly.  He looked ready to go another 10 hours, which is technically close to what they needed to finish the list Mason had compiled for the marathon.

 

Theo doubted they would all make it to 4 am.

 

He surveyed the soldiers still standing after the first few films.  Outside, the dimly lit backyard showed Lydia and Scott cuddled up and talking on the swing, safe from the explosions coming from the television.  Jenna and David looked ready to nod off completely, but still seemed to be following the plot with rapt attention. Mason and Nolan were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, both watching the movies with jaws dropped open, resembling zombies from a b-film.  Corey was on the other end, snoring softly despite the loud surround sound action.

 

“Nothing.  Just grabbing desert.”  Liam whispered. He pulled a cupcake from the fridge and walked toward the bar that separated the kitchen and the living room, taking a seat on one of the stools.  He tilted his head at the stool next to him. “Want some?”

 

Theo pulled the chair back and scooted it closer to the werewolf before sitting down and opening his mouth.

 

“I'm not feeding you.”  Liam hissed, still speaking too low for anyone else in the room to hear.  Theo closed his mouth and pouted pathetically at the younger man. Liam arched an eyebrow, unimpressed and took a swipe of frosting off the cupcake with his finger.  “No.”

 

Liam brought the finger up to his mouth, but Theo’s hand grabbed his wrist at the last second, pulling it to his instead, immediately closing his mouth around the sugar-covered digit and looking up innocently into Liam’s shocked gaze.

 

Theo sucked a bit harder than strictly necessary to get the sticky substance off of Liam finger, and made a point to run his tongue along the edge of the blunt nail at the tip.  He could hear Liam’s pulse jump when he did so, and couldn't help it when his own copied the stuttering rhythm.

 

“Thanks.”  Theo whispered as he released Liam’s wrist, reveling the faint scent of arousal drifting from them both.  Liam held the cupcake with his other hand, flicking his eyes from it, down to his spit-slicked finger, and then back up to the smirking chimera.

 

“You bitch.”  Liam whispered, face still mostly shocked, but slowly fading into entertained.  He shook his head fondly at his best friend’s antics and brought the entire cupcake up to his mouth this time, only for Theo to reach up and swiftly knock it to the side at the last minute, causing Liam to smoosh the frosting covered top into the corner of his mouth and cheek.

 

Liam's eyes flew open wider, turning gold for a split second as his expression grew enraged.  Theo continued to grin at him, endlessly pleased with himself.

 

“You're going down.”  Liam seethed under his breath, barely holding back a growl.

 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as Theo reached out to grip his jaw.  The movie got louder in the background as he leaned closer to Liam

 

“Yeah.” Theo whispered in his ear, licking the thick white stripe of frosting, starting from Liams bottom lip and ending at his cheekbone.  “But your dick definitely isn't.”

 

Liam exhaled heavily, eyes shut by the time Theo finally pulled back and released his jaw.  When they opened again, he met Theo’s eyes with a challenging stare.

 

“Really?”  Liam spoke in a low, dark tone.  He bit his lip and nodded at the man next to him.  He looked around the living room quickly to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention.  He turned back to Theo with a too-bright grin for the chimera’s comfort.

 

Theo startled as Liam’s hand darted under the bar and grasped Theo’s half-hard dick through his shorts.

 

“Fuck.”  Theo swore, just a bit too loud, causing Nolan and Jenna to look in their direction.  Mason and David were far too invested in the film to bat an eye. When he glanced to the side he noticed Liam had started eating the cupcake with his free hand, watching the movie innocently.  Theo blushed and covered his mouth before smiling shyly. He apologized quietly to the room. “Sorry. Hit my elbow.”

 

Jenna arched a suspicious eyebrow at his odd behavior, but turned back to the movie.  Nolan stared a second longer before looking to Liam, then back at him. He shook his head and turned back to the emotional hospital scene.

 

“Jesus Christ, Liam.”  Theo lowers his voice below human hearing once more.

 

“You started it.”  Liam muttered into his cupcake, tightening the hand on Theo’s now fully erect cock.  He loosened his grip and started to pull away, and Theo exhaled in premature relief. His breath caught again as Liam trailed the back of a knuckle down Theo’s thinly-clad length.  He turned his head to glare at the werewolf. Liam simply smiled as he chewed his bite of cupcake.

 

Theo sucked in a breath and sat up straighter when Liam’s gentle teasing of his shaft was redirected to the sensitive head of his erection.  Theo leaned his elbows on the counter and scooted back in his chair, trying to give the other boy less access to his now-leaking cock.

 

“God, I’ve missed this.  You smell so fucking good.”  Liam breathed out, still making sure the humans in the living room couldn't hear his words.  Theo bit back a groan as Liam combatted the lack of access by slipping his hand inside the waistband of Theo’s track shorts.  “And I know for a fact you taste even sweeter than this cupcake.”

 

Liam ended his statement by stuffing the last bite of cake in his mouth, while simultaneously gripping Theo’s cock and swiping a thumb across the dripping slit at its tip.

 

“You've gotta be kidding me.”  Theo panted out quietly. His claws extended as Liam pulled lightly on his shaft, not enough to give any relief.  Liam repeated the action four more times, making Theo want to cry with frustration as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming just from how good it felt to have Liam’s hand on him for the first time in years.  His eyes screwed shut and his hips canted as he clenched the edge of the counter harder.

 

“My mom will be pissed if you scratch the marble.”  Liam whispered, and Theo could hear the smirk in his voice as he swiped his hand across the significant amount of liquid leaking from his cock.

 

“Do not.”  Theo’s breath came out labored, and just a little too loud, but the cacophony of crashes and explosions coming from the movie covered it up.  “Don't talk about your mom when I'm about to come.”

 

“ _Already_?”  Liam chuckled, slightly less cautious with his volume as well as the timeloop continued and Dormammu yelled in frustration that Theo can truly empathize with in that moment.  “I wish I could take you upstairs and let you finish off in my mouth. I miss how fucking good you taste.”

 

“Fuck, Liam, I can't-” Theo gasped as Liam started to pull on his cock firm and steady.  He’s embarrassed at how little it took, especially with the less than ideal conditions, but Theo comes hard and sudden, spilling into his shorts and across Liam's fingers as the werewolf tries valiantly to catch some of it in his hand.

 

Theo inhaled low and steady, trying to keep his breath even as he felt Liam’s hand ease it's way out of his shorts.

 

“Mmm…”  Liam moaned, quiet again, since the sound of the movie had lessened significantly.  Theo’s eyes flew open in time to witness Liam staring him directly in the eye as his licked his fingers clean.

 

Theo had barely mustered up the energy to glare at Liam when a voice interrupted their staring contest.

 

“The fuck are you doing?”  Corey hissed at them, causing them to glance at the other chimera.

 

Theo doesn't have time to wonder when he had woken up before Liam has already held up his empty cupcake paper in explanation.

 

“Just finishing up some desert.”  Liam smiled, licking his pinky finger smugly before getting up to throw the paper away.

 

Theo stared at Corey, who squinted back at him before mouthing, ‘gross’ and turning back to cuddle up to his oblivious boyfriend.

 

Theo’s head is buried in his arms when Liam returns.

 

“Wanna sneak out and go back to your place?”  Liam nuzzled against the back of his ear.

 

Theo smiled, something warm and familiar burrowing into his chest at the thought of being in bed with the man he had every intention of wooing.  Hopefully properly, this time around.

 

“Fuck yes.”  Theo rasped out, grabbing Liam’s hand and letting himself be led to the door.

 

Theo had seen the rest of the movies on the list anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... maybe.


End file.
